deadliestjokesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bart Simpson
Bart simpson was is a rebellious 10 year old boy and the son of homer and marge simpson. He was originaly a good baby but when marge swallowed a single drop of alchhol when he was in the womb. Minetes after being born he had already mooned the doctor and set homer's tie on fire. He is a failure at school often getting F's and even dragging other students down with him. His best friend is Milhouse Van Houten, who he constantly puts into dangerous situations making thier friendship strained at times. He has a neutral relationship with his sister liza. He mostly bullies and annoys her but can sometimes be caring towards her. He is often on edge with his farther, homer, who sometimes even strangles him when he misbehaves. He is mostly out of order and rebellious but can be caring if he needs to be. He can pick up languges very quickly and fluently. He is also a very sporty and athletic being able to do many sports from Baseball to american football. He is one of the 5 main charchters of the show along with his mother and farther, homer and marge simpson, and his two sisters, maggie and lisa. ' Bart simpson.jpg|Bart simpson skateboard.jpg|Skateboard slingshot.jpg|Slingshot homers gun.jpg|Homer's gun fire cracker.jpg|Fire cracker ' Battle vs. Ferb Fletcher (by Wassboss) Ferb is working with phineas on a new machine that can turn people into dogs. Suddenly something hits the machine and it explodes sending the two you boys flying into the side of the house. Ferb gets to his feet and runs over to phineas who is not moving. He checks his pulse but their is nothing thier. Ferb starts to cry, the tear flowing from his eyes. He heres laughing from over the fence and peers over it. Bart is telling milhouse how he just blew up some guy's scince project or something. Ferb fuming with range runs to his tool box and take out his tool belt with Welder, monkey wrench and carpenter's hammer in. He picks up the rivet gun from beside the smouldering wreck of the machine and marches over to his gate. Bursting though he open's fire on the two boys with his rivetgun. Bart blocks the rivet's with his skateboard but milhouse is not so lucky and is soon dead, with hundreds of rivets in his body. Bart runs over to his fallen friend and screams in sadness "You killed him now you will pay". Bart takes out his slingshot and fires several rocks at ferb but they hardley do anything to the raging inventor. He throws away his now empty rivet gun and takes out his monkey wrench, charging at the Cowabunga kid as he does. Bart gives up on his slingshot and jumps on his skateboard weaving around ferb, dodging the wrench swings. Ferb gets a lucky swing however and hits bart in the chest throwing him off his skateboard. Bart lies on the floor his chest in agony, as ferb advances on him. Bart thinks fast and takes out a firecracker, lighting the end. He throws it a ferb hitting and the explosion sending him flying backwards. Bart grabs his skateboard from his position and runs at ferb holding it above his head. He brings it down on the inventor's head, but is met by metal. Ferb pushes bart off him and they start to duel with the two items. Bart manages to disarm ferb of his weapon and whacks him round the face, knocking out several of his teeth. Ferb wipes his mouth of blood and takes out his carpenter's hammer. Swinging it like a pro baseballer he smacks bart's hand, breaking it. Bart screams in pain and skates back to his house on the skateboard. Ferb discards the hammer and takes out his last weapon the blowtorch. Bart leaves his skateboard outside his house and runs through the front door of the house, forgetting to close or lock the door. He runs to the freezer and opens up the vegatable compartment, homer's gun lying at the bottom of the compartment, under the frozen peas. He takes it out and grabs more ammo from the meat compartment. He hears the front door close and he knows that ferb is in the house. Ferb appears in the furthest doorway from where bart is. Bart fires two shot's from the pistol but ferb leaps behind the kichen table. He grabs a nearby frying pan and jumps to his feet using the pan as a shield from the bullets. Bart runs out of the kitchen and makes his way up the stairs, with ferb not far behind. He fires another shot at ferb witch catchs him off guard, but he only manages to scrap his arm. Ferb grabs it in pain but still manage to get to the top of the stairs. He turns the corner and finds himself faced with three doors, any of which could have bart behind. Suddenly one of the door's shuts and ferb smiles, knowing he has found his victim. Ferb walks over to the door completly igonring the other two doors. As he passes the first one, it opens slightly and the barrel of a gun slides out. Bart lines up his shot and fires but again he misses ferb by inches. Ferb spins around and sends out a stream of fire from his blowtorch only managing to scorch his tee-shirt sleeve. He keeps on walking towards the cowabunga kid, sparying out more fire as he does. Bart tries to think of a plan but ferb and his blowtorch are too close for him to think. Impulsivly he pulls the trigger of the gun, hitting ferb in the leg. Ferb screams in agony and drops his blowtorch to the floor. Bart lunges for it and grabs it. Ferb tries to get it back but bart burns though his hands. Ferb screams again but it is silenced by the flammes. Bart truns the blowtorch off and looks at the hole he made in ferbs head with the blowtorch. He dusts his hands and sits down on the floor and starts crying for the loss of Milhouse. WINNER: BART SIMPSON Expert's Opinion Bart won becuase he had a gun. Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Children warriors Category:Simpson Characters Category:American warriors Category:Anti-heroes Category:T.v warriors Category:School warriors